


The joy of ignorance

by CheriPoppy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriPoppy/pseuds/CheriPoppy
Summary: Schlatt has gone missing and Quackity has to now learn to live without himQuackity discovers a few things about his previous relationship
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Kudos: 22





	The joy of ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Tw // there is nsfw in this chapter its short but be warned  
> Also this takes place before Schlatt moved to Texas (because I wrote it before he moved and I dont have the energy to change it)

Sleeping, lately, came hard for the ravenette, Quackity could bearly sleep and when he did sleep it was awful, terrible nightmares or at points night terrors. Its been months since schlatt disappeared and it was slowly eating him away. He wanted schlatt, no he needed schlatt.

The ravenette had been laying in bed for hours, no really doing anything, exept going on twitter. Quackity looked at the time, the black alarm clock sitting on his night stand stating it was 7:55am in red. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. The ravenette stood up and walked slowly to his bathroom, turning to look at himself in the mirror. His eye bags had gotten bigger and his hair was a mess. The ravenette, slowly put his hand to his stomach and slowly dragged it to his neck. Quackity's hand lingering there on his own neck. His eyes unfocused and focused again, the scenery on the mirror changing it was still him, but not really. The Quackity in the mirror had a red flushed face, sweat making his hair stick to his face, mouth half opened and tears falling fast down this Quackitys face, holding on desperately to the side of the sink. Schlatt, schlatt was there, he was behind this quackity. Schlatt pulling this Quackitys hair to force the ravenette to look at himself in the mirror.  
Quackity heard it all, his own desperate cries and moans and Schlatts awful words, the sound of skin hitting together. It made him feel fuzzy, but also gave him the feeling of throwing up  
His hand no longer jusr hovering over his neck, but tightening alongside with Schlatt. 

The ravenette was snapped out of his trance by his alarm beeping, signaling it was 8am. Annoyed with the beeping, Quackity walked and hit the snooz button way to harshly, hurting his hand in the process. 

"Ow shit! Im an idiot" 

Rubbing his hand to stop the pain, he walked back into the bathroom. Getting completely undressed, Quackity looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like an absolutely mess. With a sigh, he got in the shower and made sure he was at least presentable for when Karl and Sapnap arive in New York. When quackity got to the part of washing his hair, he hesitated, feeling the ghost touch of Schlatt, not wanting it to leave or intrupt. Sucking it up, the ravenette washed his hair as well as he could.  
Once the ravenette came out of the shower, he dried himself off and walked out to his room to pick his clothes. Opening his closet, he almost immediately picked his favorite button up, it was a fancy black button up that schlatt gave him to go to on a dinner date. The memory of the date bringing chills and fear onto the ravenette, but also a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Quackity put on the button up and looked for some dark colored jeans, putting them on. The ravenette looked at the time, it was 9:50am, Quackity grabbed his beanie, putting it on snug on his head, wrapped a scarf around his neck since it was cold and quickly headed out to the airport. 

The ravenette had been waiting for both of his friends to arive for a little over an hour, Quackity looked at his watch, it was 11:59am, his mind was yelling at him to head back, to go back home, not knowing why. He hadn't been out much since Schlatt had gone missing, only to buy groceries and food. The same feeling had always been there thoes times too though. As the ravenette was on his phone he heard someone yell out his name, the ravenette turned around to see Karl and Sapnap walking towards him, Quackity jumped up and waved back. Karl and Sapnap both got to where Quackity was with a smile and Quackity was met with a double hug from his friends. While they were talking at the airport, standing still, his mind kept yelling at the ravenette 'get back home' Quackity kelt ignoring it, his mind now telling him why 'first you're out past an hour without him and now you're bringing people back to the house' the voice in the back of his mind change, from himself to...schlatt 'you really are a disgusting whore'. Quackitys breath hitched, his hand subconsciously went to his throat. Before his hand could grip his throat, he gripped his arm.  
Karl took immediate notice to the tight grip Quackity had on his arm. Karl and Sapnap both knew how hurt Quackity was from Schlatts disappearance even after 6 months, Quackity had talked to them extensively about it. The pair being the two people he trusted most with the information. 

"Alex? Are you okay?" 

Karls voice was sweet and soft, it brought a sour taste in Quackitys mouth. The ravenette didn't know why Karl's words were so bitter sweet to him. 

"Yeah, you went pale, was it because we were talking about ass?" 

Despite his joke, the worry was evident in Sapnap's voice. 

"Uh...Yeah, sorry just thought that I left the stove on back home, but I didn't so dont wory. Speaking of, we should be heading back to s- my house.  
Karl and Sapnap both nodded and walked with the ravenette back to the car. 

"So how was the flight" 

Quackity hoped to completely stray away from the topic of what he did at the airport. Karl and Sapnap thankfully didn't bring it up. 

"Alex, do you know the audacity of Dream and George" 

Quackity turned to look at the taller confused. Sapnap chuckled. 

"Yeah how dare they even think its okay to arrive late" 

Sapnap was talking though a smile. Quackity quickly caught on. Dream had told him he would be late since he had business and George told them all that he would be just a day late. Quackity laughed along with the pair 

"They're so out the gang, you have no clue how hard out the gang they are" 

Karl was clearly trying to liven up Quackity, despite trying to look less dead Karl noticed how awful Quackity was. They continued talking about anything as they drove back to Quackity's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this fic flopped so fucking hard, F in the chats


End file.
